


snow comes and fall

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - High School, Different languages, F/F, I promise, I promise you, It is, Multi, POV Second Person, Precious child, SO, Trailer Song: The worst in me- Rob Thomas, WOO, a bunch of fluff, and paninya as african and jamaican, believe me, feel proud, fluffier until my pillow, fun things teenagers do, i headcanon sheska as jewish, idk - Freeform, in a modern au', inspired by A L OT of stories, mostly christmas, of course, ya'll this is a sheska x winry story, yeah - Freeform, you small child, you'll learn more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: When you're a bookworm with a photographic memory, what chances do you have to spend a entire Christmas with a cute mechanic? None is the correct answer... Or is it?
Relationships: (the two ships are backround), Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Lan Fan/Paninya, Winry Rockbell/Sheska | Sciezka
Kudos: 1





	1. a is for assholes like Mr Mustang.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll, I don't normally write in 2nd Person but since I get adjusted to POV so easily, here ya go!  
> Also, if you're confused about the last tag, I do a thing where I find a trailer song for the fanfic and just picture it like a movie. (Just like a movie would have a trailer song)

Were you on _crack_ or something? What could you possibly be on to spend an entire CHRISTMAS with Winry Rockbell? You don't know her THAT well! I mean, you did do her Yiddish homework in that one semester because you're...well...Jewish. Yiddish is your first language though so it wouldn't be such a shock if she did ask you. At least she helped you when you was learning about the Holocaust and 99% of the class started looking at you! Then it was your engineers class and you were partnered up with her... Okay, you know her better than you expected. She does let you sit at her table with Edward & Alphonse (not to mention, the others).

You walk up to her and you could feel your heart pounding every step you take. Finally, you lightly tap her on the shoulder.

"Oh, um, hi..."

She looks at you with a confused look. You see Edward whisper something into her ear but whatever he whispered made her mouth an "oh".

"Winry, this is Sheska."

"Gute tog tsu ir!" (Good day to you!)

"Sheska? I've never heard that name before."

You see Edward facepalm and roll his eyes.

"Jewish bookworm!"

"Oh!"

So, that's how everyone knows you. A Jewish Bookworm. It wasn't that much of a shock to you since that's what everyone made fun of you for. 

"Hela, Sheska!" (Hello, Sheska!)

You see that she have picked up on her Yiddish quite well. One of the first actually. 

"I wondering if we could spend Christmas together... BUT NOT LIKE THAT! Because we're friends...or not... Just don't take it the weird--"

"Sure."

Wow, that's all it took? All that rambling for nothing.

"Okay... thanks?"

"Well. see you later...?"

"Okay!" 

You saw walk away while you wonder what just happened. 

* * *

Mr Mustang is an asshole, ass hat, everything in the books of curse words. He just is! Not only did he give 10 times of work, he also told you to help students with Yiddish when you don't know some of the terms they're using! When you try to tell him, he just yells at you. 

"But, it's your native language! How COULD you not know?!"

It IS ANNOYING!

And that was the one to ruin your day.

You laid on your bed until the sun went all the way down and nothing could be seen except for the snow.

and that winter break is in 2 days. 


	2. b is for bonding (with your crush's friend)

_Different languages._

* * *

If you wanted to spend a whole Christmas with Winry, you had to meet her friends. You already met Edward & Alphonse, and Ling at the cafeteria on some occasions. He told you that Lan-Fan was the easiest to get along and that he was a close second. The hardest one to get by is Paninya. Now, you never met her. She was never around that much. Today is the day that you are going to meet her. 

* * *

You open the small piece of paper that the group made for you.

It says:
    
    
    Tips when meeting Paninya.  
    
    1. When Paninya uses her accent. she either hates you or loves you. There is no in between.  
    
    2. If she ends off the convo with a hug, she has earned your respect. If she doesn't, she's thinking about it. If she thumps you on your neck, she hates you.  
    
    3. Don't ask her about her hometown (or anywhere involving Africa or Jamaica.) She'll think you are being rude.  
    
    4. Please don't ask her about her legs, she will also hate you that way. (Seeing you as nosy)  
    
    5. Whatever you do, don't tell her that her accent is showing when she is mad. (She might murder you)  
    
    6. If she speaks in her native language, she isn't mad. She's just annoyed or pissed.  
    
      
    
    Good luck, trooper! (If you calls you 'dear', she likes you, bud.)  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    

You fold the paper back up. A dark-skinned girl with curly hair walks up to you.

"Hello! You must be Sheska?"

You nod your head.

"You're Paninya?"

"Yes!"

* * *

You & Paninya took a short walk up and down the hallway. You were talking about random things like about where you originally came from while she was talking about her ancestors and grandmother, You had discovered that she is from a foster home. You see her fidget with her prosthesis. It was decorated with a bunch of cat stickers and lilac coloring. You had also discovered that she is from Kingston but moved to Detroit then moved to Georgia. She asks you about your nationality and you answer with Jewish. She doesn't seem surprised but she does want to ask a bunch of questions without seeming nosy. 

It's going so well.

...

Your meeting session has ended and you think that you have from a good bond with her. She goes to hug you when you dropped the list. You try to prevent her from picking it up but it was worthless. She reads the list and looks at you in a very pissed off way.

"Who wrote this?" She says in her accent. You're wondering if she hates you or not. You have to admit, she does sound scary in her jamaican accent.

You strug your shoulders in an attempt to lie but it fails.

"Are they here right now?" She asks you.

"I don't know..."

She takes a deep breath as she goes in the middle of the hallway.

"NJOO SASA!" (Come now!)

You see everyone come out of the supply closet. 

"I want to know who wrote this list?!" 

You didn't know who wrote it but you believed that it was Edward since everyone pointed to him. 

"Come here, boy." 

It feels like he was getting his life taken away. Edward walks up to Paninya. You can see from his eyes that he is fear. In her eyes, you see anger and all the urges to kill him on spot. 

"I'm really sorry! You see, she's just knowing you and I don't want her to die on the first day." 

" _Do you think that she needs a checklist to talk to me?"_

"No! None of that!"

A moment of slience.

"Turn around."

Edward turns around.

She touches his neck a little. You could see his shook body.

Paninya pinches the life out of his neck. You could see the nail marking because she pinched him that hard.

"Make sure to add on that list of yours that I hate that people NEED A CHECKLIST TO SPEAK TO ME!" She storms away in complete anger.

"Is she gonna be okay?" You ask.

"She'll calm down in 3, 2, 1."

A black haired asian girl walked through the classroom door. It was after school hours so you thought that she was getting tutored. You see her lead Paninya into the classroom that she was in and lock the door.

"Who was that?"

"Lan-Fan." Ling answered.

...

You set up a pretty good bond with Paninya (Beside from the list). Half of the list was inaccurate and you got a offical pet peeves list from her. 

Nobody gave you a list on how to talk to Lan-Fan after what happened to Paninya. 

You talked about mostly food and books and she related. Lan-Fan talked to you about some Chinese dishes that she learned how to make. You learned that Paninya is her girlfriend and they spend most of the time with each other which you think is cute. 

She ends off the meeting with a handshake.

...

Tommorow is the last day before you spend the holidays with Winry and her friends. You hope for the best.


End file.
